


Day One: Deep Throating

by HunniLibra



Series: Overwatch Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day One, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: It's that time again! Kinktober is here and I'm ready to write smut. Hopefully I'll keep on top of all of this!





	Day One: Deep Throating

Hanzo was raised to be many things. From a young age the rules were set, his roles set. He was born to lead. He was born to be unyielding, always in control; to never submit. A true prodigy of his elders design. To have a man like this at your mercy was simply _euphoric_.

“Hands on the wall my love-or I stop.” You grin up coyly watching him struggle with the order, trembling fingers gripping at smooth metal as he leaned back. You start again licking a slow strip up the underside of his cock pulling his foreskin down to kiss the ruddy head of his erection.

Hanzo groans knocking his head back harshly on the cool wall loose tendrils of hair falling free from his top knot and sticking on to his sweat coated skin. “Please-” He whimpers looking though his fallen hair at you. Once he thought having a partner between his knees meant he was in control. Foolish, he was glad he had you to show him the errors of his ways.

You hum watching your archer shift back into position letting out an impish sound of delight as you opened your mouth to take him again. You stop once his head is in your mouth letting your tongue stroke the bulbous tip, the salty flavor of his precum overtake your senses. You stroke him in long unhurried movements squeezing his base periodically just to watch him twitch and jerk in your hand. Hanzo grunts biting deeply into his lower lip to stifle his noises. That just wouldn’t do.   

You take a breath and began to move stroking and twisting your wrist with each pull hollowing your cheeks making him squirm. You preen at the yelps he couldn’t suppress anymore, his eyes fluttering shut as he fought to stand still for you. You wouldn’t stand for anymore disobedience. You bob changing pace and rhythm watching for Hanzo’s tell-tale cues before finally pulling away with a satisfying pop.

  _Kuso._ Hanzo hissed, the cool air of the room hit his spit slicked cock successfully pulling him away from his peak. Again. Forcing himself to open his eyes he looked down at you pleadingly. You look back with raised brows thumb playing with his leaking slit. _Please_. He mouthed unsure if he could stand anymore of your antics.  

You laugh at his flushed and sweaty complexion sliding your hand down further to cup his aching balls. He twitches letting out a wavering keen at the feel of your blunt nails score gently down his sack to his inner thighs. You dig in deeper than watching his muscles jump and clench, your nails leaving red welts in their wake. You listen to him beg, pleas and promises falling from his teeth reddened lips. _Haven’t I been good? Pleasepleaseplease I’ve been good._ His voice reedy and cracking as your lips brush his inner thigh and navel, light torturous kisses. You grab his hands gently from the wall kissing the knuckles before guiding them to your scalp. Calloused fingers burrowing into your soft strands. Wordlessly you set yourself up granting him what he wanted.

Hanzo shouted hoarsely into the dark room as you settle to his hilt, your face cushioned in his soft hair. He holds you tight mind swimming at the sudden heat and feel of your soft ridged pallet on his glans. You squeeze his thighs reassuringly. Then you swallow.

Hanzo muffled his cries though bruised knuckles bucking into your mouth now with unrestrained lust. You choke closing your eyes and letting him move you instead focusing on the slight burn of your jaw around his thick girth. He was close hips stuttering breathe coming faster, staccato like curses slipping free from under his fist. You relax letting out a moan of your own at the feel of his fingers tugging unforgivingly in your hair, nails scratching your scalp as he moved you in rhythm with his hips. He was at his limit. He fought the urge gritting his teeth as his eyes threaten to roll back and come into your willing mouth. But he had to wait, whatever control he thought he had was gifted for the moment. He didn’t want abuse that.

You reward his thoughtfulness with a pinch to his inner thigh and a light grazing of your teeth to his swelling shaft giving him the go ahead. His words of thanks and praise are lost to him as blood roars in his veins deafening him as he spilled thick ropes of cum into your wet heat.

He took selfish pride in the image before him. You kneel gagging slightly trying hard not to spill a drop as he finishes with a whine. You pull back broadening your tongue to catch any spend you missed being careful of his softening member. You look up pleased at his relaxed demeanor, his legs giving way to gently slide him to the floor. He smiles as you crawl onto his lap to kiss him while he regained himself. “Feeling better?” You whisper nipping his ear playfully. Hanzo chuckled feeling exhaustion seep into his bones, the warmth of your body making him sluggish and drowsy. He nodded smiling into your neck before kissing you softly. Next time he would return the favor.


End file.
